


And So, He Did

by SalamanderSocks



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Prophecy (Final Fantasy XV), Asexuality Spectrum, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, FFXV Secret Santa, FFXVSS2020, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, High School, M/M, these boys are so oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderSocks/pseuds/SalamanderSocks
Summary: FFXV Secret Santa gift for @MahokoyukiIt was just a little white lie, what could it hurt to go along with it?And so, they did.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67
Collections: FFXV Secret Santa 2020





	And So, He Did

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mahokoyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahokoyuki/gifts).



> FFXV Secret Santa gift for @Mahokoyuki
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little one-shot! I had a lot of fun writing something other than my big project for a bit.

Had Noctis known in the moment he’d first seen that tabloid with Prompto and him plastered across the front page that it would mark a turning point in his life, he probably would have saved it. Just for laughs. However, Noctis was of the mindset that gossip rags weren’t worth the ink and paper cost it took to print them and all of them unequivocally deserved to be thrown away.

And so, he did.

He threw it away the moment he’d laid eyes on it. He worried Prompto would react badly, that he would try to distance himself out of embarrassment or fear, but his fears were proven unfounded as Prompto brought his own copy he’d somehow acquired that morning. He spread it on the table at the little coffee shop they had chosen to meet up at because they had a special Ulwaat berry tea that Noctis would have taken the train halfway across Lucis for. Thankfully, it was only a 5 minute walk from his apartment.

“Oh my god, dude, have you seen this?” Prompto asked, pointing to the front page.

Noctis flinched at the photo collage on the front page of The Insomniac and the headline in bold letters

PRINCE NOCTIS: HIGH SCHOOL LOVE IN BLOOM?

Noctis wilted as the shame weighed on him. “I’m _so_ sorry, I never meant for you to get dragged into their dumb rumor mongering.” Noctis had only known Prompto properly for about six months. They’d been fast friends and now Noctis couldn’t remember a time without Prompto, couldn’t imagine it. Honestly, didn't want to. He worried that something relating to his status as Prince of Lucis would get in the way of their friendship and this would be the way to do it.

Prompto waved dismissively, “Dude, it’s fine. I kinda expected to get dragged by them at some point. This one was a curveball, though. Not mad at it, actually. Better than being called a spy or something,” Prompto laughed. He was always hyper aware that his features resembled those of the far off nation of Niflheim more than Lucis. He was thankful their relations were just tense and not the broiling war they had been in in their childhood.

“Yeah, but I just feel bad. You didn’t sign up for this. I’m used to them trying to assume things about me and my non-existent love life, but I never wanted you to get caught up in it. It was bad enough when they tried to pair me off with Luna. She doesn’t even _like_ guys.”

“I mean, Asexual Prince doesn’t really make for scintillating headlines like this, so, this was bound to happen,” Prompto laughed. 

Anyone who asked Noctis about anything regarding attraction would know instantly that he was ace. Prompto remembered vividly Noct’s reaction, or really, non-reaction, when he’d first gushed about being unable to choose who to look at or use, regardless of gender, after they’d started playing the newest Hell Fighter game.

He’d tried to _subtly_ suss out who Noct’s ‘type’ was by commenting on his character selection but Noctis had just flatly told him that the particularly busty character he’d chosen had the best moveset and he kinda wished they’d spent more time fine tuning the fighting mechanics than the ‘jiggle physics.’

They had talked a little about it afterward and it made sense. Noctis wasn’t interested in that kind of thing. It hardly crossed his mind until someone else brought it up. Prompto had quipped back that he’d just be attracted to people for the both of them. He was prone to little crushes on just about anyone who sparked his interest, even for a moment, and Noctis commented that it sounded exhausting. They laughed about it and moved on, they had games to play.

And so, they did.

“I mean, looking at it, it _does_ look convincing.” Prompto appraised the front page thoughtfully. Noctis sighed and laid his head on the table. He wasn’t wrong. The pictures alone we’re innocuous enough, but placed together as they were, suggested more than surface deep friendship.

A piggyback ride Noct was giving Prompto after he twisted his ankle during the school marathon.

The two of them at a different cafe splitting an overly large and overly sugary dessert.

The two of them sitting at the park.

Sharing an umbrella in the rain.

Walking hand in hand at a festival.

Noctis frowned loudly, “You were hurt, I had to take you to the nurse’s tent. And everyone shares those, that’s literally the point. We were just hanging out at the park. And you forgot your umbrella. And I didn’t want you getting lost in the crowd, there were way too many people there.” Noctis defended each photo in turn.

“You don’t gotta justify anything to me, dude. I think it’s hilarious, honestly. Don’t worry, it’ll take a lot more than a dumb gossip article to tear me away from my best buddy. But speaking of being torn away, I need to use the bathroom. Be back in a jiffy!” Prompto bounded off to the restroom leaving Noctis alone at the table feeling a little exposed. 

Noctis rolled his eyes at the awful timing and shoved the paper to the side of the table after folding it in half. The universe’s timing did not improve from there, as a girl around his age came up to the table. He had assumed she was an employee and was about to give her their order until she asked “Is this seat taken?” at one of the extra chairs. Noctis didn’t even have a chance to react before she sat herself down and began trying to start a conversation.

This was not an entirely unheard of experience. It happened at least once every few months. It amazed him, the boldness of some people and trying to politely tell this very headstrong girl to leave him alone was not going well. 

The feeling of a familiar arm wrapping around his shoulders and a lean body settling next to him half surprised him. “Heya babe, makin’ new friends without me?” Prompto asked smoothly.

The girl did a double take as she watched the scene unfold before her. Frankly, Noctis could relate.

“You _did_ see the news, right? He’s taken.” Prompto said with a coy wink and pulled the stowed article from the side of the table. The girl paled and sputtered unintelligibly. Noctis realized with amusement that this was totally working. 

In a moment of impulse, he turned to look at Prompto and went in for a kiss on the cheek. The issue with how well-melded their thought patterns were at this point was that Prompto had had the exact same idea. And that was how Noctis experienced his first kiss. 

They had been lucky on the aim, managing not to knock their faces together painfully, but it had sent a shock through both of them. It was chaste and lasted less than a second, but it felt like forever. Noctis could hardly think but did manage to note that Prompto’s lips were surprisingly soft. The girl hastily made her exit as Prompto recovered faster from his surprise and was playing off the whole situation quite heroically. 

Noctis was meanwhile dazed and blushing still when Prompto extracted himself and scooted his seat a safe(r) distance away.

“Sorry. I didn’t think you’d go for that. I know you’re not actually into that kinda stuff.” Prompto looked more than a little flustered now that he wasn’t under pressure to act cool and was on the verge of a babbling stream of consciousness.

Noct saw his panic rising and decided to cut him off, “N-no, it’s fine. It did the job. I think she got the hint.” There was a tense moment before they locked eyes and the hilarity of the whole situation sunk in. The two of them burst into laughter and any awkwardness was left behind.

Noctis sighed a little in relief, “Let’s just forget this all happened.” Well, perhaps that was a lie. Maybe he didn’t want to forget _all_ of it. Prompto nodded in agreement anyway and they settled back into their weekend hangout.

And so, he did. 

At least for a little while. The rest of the weekend’s junk food and game marathoning bliss pushed any thought of the article and the subsequent cafe incident from Noct’s mind until school the following Monday. Noctis was no stranger to hushed whisperings concerning him, but it had been a while since they were this loud. Prompto had arrived at school a smidge late and upon blustering into class a little winded, he, of course, took his seat next to Noct, giving him a friendly smack on the shoulder on the way down.

“You okay? Not like you to be late.” Noct’s brow was furrowed with worry. There was a murmur of giggles in the background that he chose to tune out. Prompto’s wellbeing was more important than whatever had the class tittering.

Prompto seemed to have regained his breath pretty quickly, but looked a little harrowed either way. “Ran into a hitch on my morning run, but it's all good.” He wasn’t about to tell Noctis that he’d been stopped multiple times by people trying to either question him about the article or boldly snap a photo of him.

“You sure you’re okay?” Another round of cooing from the background finally broke through his concentration and he realized every eye was on him and Prompto.

Prompto seemed to see his friend notice the situation. “Looks like that article got around.”

Noct’s face fell. “Seriously? What is it with people being obsessed with this?”

Prompto rubbed his neck self consciously, “We kinda made out in a cafe. I think we just cemented their rumor as fact by accident.”

Noctis blinked, “Oh, hell. I guess we kinda did, huh?”

Prompto laughed at the matter-of-fact way Noctis had replied. “So… Want me to go tell ‘em it was a joke?” His voice wavered a little with nerves.

“Not worth it. They’re gonna believe whatever they want.” Noctis shrugged helplessly. “Maybe now I wont get so many confession letters in my locker.”

The two of them shared a laugh and with that it was decided that they just wouldn’t acknowledge it. People could think what they wanted and if it meant Noctis was less likely to be harassed, then, all the better. The hype died surprisingly fast at school when everyone realized they weren’t really any different and that they weren't about to make out in the hallway. They would just continue with their lives and friendship as if nothing happened.

And so, they did.

That didn’t stop Prompto from being blindsided that next weekend, however. Ignis had come to pick him up at his house at Noct’s behest since it was quite stormy and Noctis knew Prompto hated being alone during bad weather and wasn’t about to ask his best friend to walk all the way in the rain.

Ignis had been quite polite, indeed, as Prompto tumbled into the backseat, trying to escape the deluge. 

“Good evening, Prompto.” He greeted, all business. “I hope you’re well. Noctis was quite adamant about you staying over the weekend. As such, I wanted to take this moment to talk with you...”

And so, he did.

“What’s up with you?” Noctis asked as Prompto threw himself onto the couch and across Noct’s lap.

“Oh, nothing. Apparently, Ignis saw the article too.”

Noctis was deep into a dungeon crawler and fending off the latest onslaught of enemies. “Oh, yeah, it’s his job to stay on top of that stuff. I told him not to worry about it.”

Prompto looked up from the pillow he’d dragged under his head. “D-did you tell him it wasn’t true?”

Noctis searched his memory and repeated, “I told him not to worry about it.”

Prompto gave a bark of incredulous laughter. “Dude, Iggy thinks we’re ACTUALLY dating.”

“What?” Noctis finally looked down from the game and at Prompto.

“Yeah, he basically locked me in the car and started going on about how I need to be careful and that what I do reflects on you even more now and if anyone gives me any trouble, to call him or Gladio. I’m under ‘protection of the Crown’ or whatever. He was surprisingly cool about the whole normal pleb gay dating the Prince thing.” Prompto’s words came out in a flood that rushed over them.

Noctis rolled his eyes at Prompto’s self deprecation.“You’re not a pleb, stop saying that. What does he think you’re gonna do? I’m the one who does the rebellious shit.”

Prompto nodded, it was true. Noctis was usually the one who suggested the activities for their adventures. Prompto was the more reticent one when it came to sneaking about and doing dubiously mischievous things. “Pretty sure Iggy knows that better than anyone but what mother hen would be complete without covering all their bases. And believe me, Ignis is thorough.”

“Wait… So… Did he…? ” Noctis didn’t even want to finish that sentence as his stomach did flip flops.

Prompto buried his head in a pillow but Noctis could see the tips of his ears turn red. “Let’s just leave it at that.”

And so, they did.

The whole ‘dating’ thing, while initially awkward, came with a lot of perks, actually. Prompto was now granted, basically, universal access to wherever Noctis was, within reason. He was given far more security clearance than most people and made use of it whenever he could, whether that be hanging out with him at the apartment without the need for express permission or taking pictures around the Citadel while waiting for Noctis to be out of whatever bureaucratic nonsense they were torturing him with. Noct’s father had even told him that he sort of expected this to happen. After all, they’d become friends so quickly. He boasted that he could tell the look of a young man in love. Noctis had nearly laughed in his face, but politely held it in.

On Noctis’s side, having a ‘boyfriend’ meant that he no longer had to pick a date for official functions. Prompto was appropriately prepared by Ignis for formal events. Everything at the Crown’s disposal ensured that he was always dressed to the nines and, to Noctis, that was a treat all its own. Prompto had been hesitant at first, but seeing Noct’s enthusiasm for having someone he could actually have a good time with outside of just Ignis and Gladio was more than enough motivation to go along with it. Plus, ditching the party to hang out by themselves on the rooftop with some pilfered snacks and drinks wasn’t too shabby either. 

Another unintended side effect of all of this was a change in the media’s, and in turn, the people’s, perception of the ever laconic Prince of Lucis. His silent brooding was now described as ‘shy’ and ‘gentle’. The ‘sweet silent’ type. The memes were everywhere instantly of the contrasting sunshine boy and his dark prince. More photos showed up in the papers and magazines of the two of them, most famously, of their kiss in the cafe. How that had gotten snapped was a mystery to all. He got a lot less comments about being stuck up and distant from other dignitaries, too. Instead, the media seemed to hone in on Prompto’s normality, how this pauper and prince duo seemed to defy the odds and how brave it was for the Crown Prince to be openly gay. It was all dramatic nonsense on Noct’s eyes. He and Prompto were just them. Best friends and always at each other’s side.

But most of all, they’re new ‘relationship status’ gave them the freedom to say fuck it to any misgivings they had about casual intimacy. Prompto had always been a very physical person anyway, breaking through Noct’s bubble literally the moment he decided to pursue their friendship. As such, Noctis had quickly grown comfortable with his habits of reaching for his hand, or touching his shoulder or just leaning on him in general. This was something he’d never gotten from anyone, much less a friend. As stifled as Noctis had been all his life, it was exhilarating to have blanket approval to just touch and be touched without judgement, ‘no weird sex connotations’ as Noctis would have described it. It got to the point where he yearned for it, though he didn’t know how to ask for it. Lucky for him, Prompto never needed prompting, he just did. He never felt uncomfortable with Prompto, it was natural as breathing. 

So, perhaps it was just to be expected that things escalated the way they did.

And so, they did.

It was a completely normal Saturday night. The two of them had finished their homework for the week and were gearing up to spend the next day being slovenly teenagers.  
Prompto was snooping through the sleek stainless fridge in Noct’s kitchen.

“Dude, you’re out of snacks. And everything else for that matter.”

Noctis groaned from the other room. “Damnit, Iggy’s been gone all week. Finals or something.”

“Why don’t I run to the corner store and grab something for us then? You get the games set up and I’ll be right back.” Prompto offered.

Noctis nodded, “Sure. Will you be alright on your own?”

“Yeah, no worries. I’ll be like twenty minutes, tops. No need for both of us to be out there.”

“If you’re sure. Here, I’ll pay. Be sure to grab some Tonberry Blast, too.” Noctis handed him a bill and Prompto begrudgingly took it. 

“Fine, but I’m paying next time.” Prompto insisted as he pulled on his shoes. 

“Whatever, be safe okay?” Noctis’s gaze was warm as he looked down at Prompto from the step in the entranceway. Without thinking, he leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Prompto’s cheek before shooing him out the door. “Hurry back, kay?”

It didn’t even register to either of them what had happened until Prompto was out the door and halfway down the hall. Prompto meandered to the shop in a haze of disbelief but tried not to dwell on it. Friends smooched, right? Noct was just a dork. Besides, it wasn’t like he’d disliked it. The opposite, in fact. This was just how their friendship was.

Noctis, meanwhile, was pacing his apartment wondering why he was feeling gooey and fluttery all at the same time. He hadn’t meant to do that. It just… Happened? It felt right at the moment. _You’re thinking too hard about this. No need to read too far into everything. It was just a silly accident. Like calling your teacher ‘Mom’ or the kiss at the coffee shop._

True to his word, Prompto came back laden with snacks. “Honey~ I’m home! Did you miss me?” He sing-songed from the entryway. Noctis had heard him coming from down the hall and had been waiting in the entrance.

Noctis schooled his expression and felt heat rushing to his cheeks. “Hmmm…. Maybe.” Noctis sounded facetiously unsure. “C’mon, I set up your controller. It’s time for your weekly ass kicking.” He teased as he moved to grab some bags from Prompto’s hands

Prompto kept his hold on the bags with a playful smirk. “What, no welcome back smooch for your ‘boyfriend’?”

Noctis rolled his eyes, secretly relieved they were fine. “You’re such a dweeb. Get in here before you let all the warm air out.”

And so, he did.

Every so often, not too often, but on occasion, Noctis began to chafe under the pressures of his station. The crown weighed too heavily for him in those particular moments and he longed for normalcy, and so, he would escape. Usually late at night, when he knew he would not be missed but did not want to be alone with his own spiraling thoughts, he would dodge the guards about the high-rise and made his way downtown. 

He had a spare key, given to him by Prompto after the third time he’d run off to his house and knocked at his window from the tree outside. Prompto’s nerves couldn’t take the creepy window tapping, so he’d made an extra for Noctis to come in whenever he pleased. 

Tonight was one of those nights. Though, Prompto had not been home when he’d entered the dark house and shuffled up the stairs. He made himself comfortable on his best friend’s bed, soaking in the feeling of being surrounded by him. It didn’t matter that the room was a bit messy and on the haphazard side of decoration. That was kind of the point. Photos hung on the walls, quick instant snaps that varied wildly in quality, but the content was very ‘Prompto.’ Random pets he’d seen on his runs, selfies of him and Noctis, various holidays and events they’d spent together. It felt so right to be here. The only thing missing was Prompto himself.

It was a warm summer night. Noct knew Prompto was working a late shift at the convenience store, saving up for a better camera, he’d said. Though Noctis had already ordered a latest model that he’d been drooling over for months now. Prom’s birthday was in a couple of months and he was going to milk that for all it was worth.

Noct gave a cavernous yawn and felt the tenseness drain from him. Peeling off his shirt and pants, he settled into the bed and buried his face in the plush chocobo that resided on the bed. Prompto would be home in a few hours. Until then, he’d get a little shuteye. 

And so, he did.

Prompto arrived home a couple of hours before dawn. He was glad there wasn’t school tomorrow. He doubted he could stay awake otherwise. He was dead on his feet and mostly moving on autopilot. That said, he did notice that Noct’s shoes greeted him at the entryway and he didn’t try to hide the fond smile it brought to his face. Of all the places he could run off to, he ran to him.

Upstairs, he was not surprised to see Noctis splayed out on the bed, mostly undressed. Noctis was shameless in his sleep. Prompto rolled his eyes with exasperated affection as he dressed for bed and tried to poke Noctis and convince him to make room for him. Noctis didn’t open his eyes, but did drowsily roll onto his side, inviting Prompto to join. He took the invitation without hesitation and crawled in beside him. While it was too warm to actually cuddle, Prompto knew they’d end up like that anyway. Noctis was notoriously bad at keeping his arms and legs to himself while he slept. 

Noctis murmured something reminiscent of goodnight once they’d both gotten comfortable. 

“Night, Love you.” Prompto replied automatically as he gave into his fatigue and fell asleep. He didn't even have enough energy to realize what he’d said until he awoke the next morning. He hadn’t been sure if Noctis had heard him until a few nights later when he’d mumbled the same words back to Prompto in a sleepy haze. Friends loved each other, right? If Noctis was okay with it, then he’d go along with it. 

And so, he did.

And then Prompto’s parents kicked him out. Prompto’s 18th birthday had been a wonderful time. They’d gotten permission to take a road trip out to Duscae and to Wiz’s Chocobo Post. While the trip had been a present for Prompto along with a far too expensive camera, Noctis couldn’t help but feel like he’d been the one who had been given a gift. 

“I think yer boyfriend is trying to spoil you rotten.” Wiz had joked to Prompto as he brought them to the stable. “Never had someone rent out the whole lot at once.”

Prompto blushed at the fact that Noctis had gone through so much trouble for his fake boyfriend. The media would love this if they found out. But Prompto knew his image was not why Noctis had done this. Noctis wasn’t like that. No, he’d arranged this because he knew it was something Prompto loved. It made him dizzy with emotion to know he meant enough to Noctis to be worth the effort. Gods, how’d he gotten so lucky? 

Noctis’s face was a perpetual grin as he watched Prompto light up at the sight of the birds. Upon seeing the chocobo chicks, Prompto had nearly cried (Okay, he did cry a little.) Noctis would die before parting with the photo that Wiz had been kind enough to take of the both of them covered in baby chocobos.The two of them spent the afternoon racing and wandering about on their birds to their heart’s content. The day had finished with a cake, courtesy of Ignis, that too, was shaped like a chocobo. All in all, Prompto would have said it was his best birthday ever, were it not for one liiiittle hitch.

Technically, it had happened afterward, once they arrived back in Insomnia a day later. Noctis had dropped Prompto off at his parents’ place only to be called by him to come get him a few hours later.

And so, he did.

Prompto had been in tears but mostly tight lipped until they had arrived back at his place.

“What?!” Noctis nearly yelled.

“They’re kicking me out...” Prompto repeated. He sounded lost and hollow.

“That’s ridiculous! Why would they do that?!” Noctis was filled with righteous fury.

“They did their job. I’m an adult… Legally. They don’t have to do anything. I just wish they would have warned me they were planning to sell the house.”

Noctis was pacing the living room, fuming. “I can’t believe they’d just throw you out on the street with no warning!”

“I’m still in shock too. But I don’t have a choice. I gotta find something soon. I hope you don’t mind me crashing here for a bit until I do.”

Noctis whipped around to face Prompto. “That’s ridiculous. You don’t have to find anything. Just move in with me.”

Prompto sputtered ungracefully, “W-what?!”

Noctis flushed a little but didn’t back down. “You already spend most of your time here anyway. Just move in. There’s a spare room and everything.”

“Isn’t that supposed to be for Iggy?” Prompto attempted to dissuade Noctis.

“He hasn’t stayed the night here in years and you know it. Just move in. No one will even bat an eye since we’ve been ‘together’ for so long.”

Prompto looked like he was going to argue, but lost the war inside himself before he could even respond. Noctis had a point. This was the next ‘logical’ step in their ‘relationship.’ No one could tell them no. They were both adults.

And so, he did.

Apart from a few hectic days of moving and getting situated, things returned to normal without much fanfare. There were small things, like adjusting to seeing Prompto’s hair products littering the bathroom, crowding for space between Noct’s, or the sudden influx of vegetables that now found their way into the apartment fridge, along with his many bottles of hot sauce, but they were welcome changes. It felt… Domestic. 

Prompto had made a valiant attempt to pretend that he was going to take the spare room, but by the time he’d gotten all his stuff to the apartment, Noctis had cleared him some space in his own room. They shared clothes anyway and Noct had closet space to spare. People their age shared rooms with their roommates all the time. They were both gearing up for college anyway, so it was just part of the experience. Noctis was just excited to be able to share every day with his favorite person.

And so, he did.

“You’re quite huffy today. Did something happen between you and Prompto?” Ignis asked with vague concern as they walked from the council hall. Noctis was never in a great mood on council hearing days, but he’d been dour even before he’d gotten into the car for their ride to the Citadel.

Noctis flinched. He didn’t realize it was so obviously upset he was. “It’s nothing, don’t worry.” It was embarrassing really. It was just a dumb little thing. But it was bothering him. Prompto hadn’t acknowledged him at all this morning. He was busy with finals, yeah, but today was the first time he’d ever let Noctis out the door without so much as a goodbye… or a kiss. 

Gods, he was being childish. It’s not like they were really dating. Prompto wasn’t required to act like they were behind closed doors. But it hurt all the same. What had started as a joke of ironically calling each other pet names and saccharinely teasing smooches had become genuine and routine. The minute it had been disrupted, it had bothered Noctis.

Ignis took his word for it. “Very well, I do hope you two reconcile whatever happened. Gladio and I have a running bet on if the two of you will marry.”

“M-marry?!” Noctis choked.

Ignis looked at him incredulously, “Come now, Noctis. You’ve been together for four, going on five years. Surely the thought has crossed your mind?”

“Marry…” Noctis echoed. The word was so heavy on his lips.

Ignis seemed to realize he’d stumbled into a touchy subject and tried to rescue the conversation. “You're under no pressure to do anything about it now. You’re not even twenty. But do think about it. I won’t pry into your relationship, but as a friend, it is something I would recommend you discuss with him.”

Marry. Noctis’s thoughts were racing. Marry. He should be laughing at how ridiculous the idea was. Marry. He should be thinking that this whole joke has gone way too far and tell Ignis the truth that he and Prompto had just been pretending this whole time. Marry.

But he didn't.

Instead all he could think about was how exhilarating it would be to see Prompto standing at the altar with him. How nice he’d look in a white suit with a ring on his finger. How much he’d enjoy knowing that he’d get to wake up to sunshine blond hair and a galaxy of freckles for the rest of his life. How much he wanted to show Prompto how much he loved him. 

_Oh, shit._

Noctis needed to clear this up. 

And so, he did.

That evening, Noctis arrived home to see Prompto still working away on an art history paper. He looked drained. Prompto said nothing as he entered the apartment. Noctis sighed, he’d expected this. Prompto probably hadn’t eaten all day. He always forgot to eat when he was stressed. Noctis had stopped by Prompto’s favorite skewer place to get his extra hot chickatrice skewers for just this reason. 

“Dude, it’s 5pm. Have you taken a break yet?”

Prompto startled a bit as he looked up from his laptop. “Oh shit. I. uh… Forgot?”

Noctis shook his head uselessly. “C’mon, you need a rest. At least have some dinner.”

Prompto was about to argue when he smelled the takeout. “You got my favorite?”

“Yeah, you’ve been stressed all week.” Noct’s voice lowered to a mumble with a dash of petulance. “You didn’t even say goodbye when I left this morning.”

Prompto blinked as he searched his memory. “Oh. I guess I didn't… Sorry.”

“It’s fine, I’m just worried about you.” 

Prompto rose from his seat with a stretch and wrapped Noctis in a warm hug. “Welcome home.” His voice rumbled in Noct’s ear and he pressed a chaste kiss to Noct’s cheek before pulling away, face delightfully flushed.

Noctis let the takeout box drop to the floor and pulled Prompto back into an embrace, pressing a kiss in return by Prompto’s ear. He buried his face in the crook of his neck before asking, “Dumb question, but… When did we stop.. Uh …’dating’ and start _dating?_ ”

Prompto stiffened for a moment before laughing. A nervous chuckle at first that morphed into genuine laughter. “I dunno, dude, but I’m pretty sure we phased the ‘B’ out of our bromance a long time ago.”

“Cool, just checking.” Noctis had Prompto firmly captured in his embrace, with no sign of letting go. They let the revelation wash over them and sink in. 

After a tender moment, they pulled away, both flushed and grinning. “So… Are we just gonna stand here, or are we gonna have dinner?” Prompto asked, eyes shining a little, overwhelmed with emotion.

Noctis’s gaze darted to Prompto’s lips then back to his blue-violet eyes. “I was thinking I could make up for that terrible kiss back at the coffee shop, first.” 

Prompto giggled, “Yeah… That sounds good, too.” 

And so, he did.


End file.
